


The Stoner Party

by Minibunbon



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5870845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minibunbon/pseuds/Minibunbon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki gets drunk at a random party, in other words I’m trash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stoner Party

**Author's Note:**

> It's probably really mischaracterized becuase I wrote this while I was really mad at finals.

        The first thought that entered my mind was, _I don’t know what I’m doing here_ , the second, _I don’t want to know what I’m doing here_. It had been Touka who told me to loosen up and detox after finals. “I don’t want you at my new years party freaking out over grades”, were her exact words. And it just so happened, that out of spite I did; or as I should say, I’m doing. Although I didn’t tell anyone, because in my spite I forgot and I left my phone at home. It doesn’t matter, I just have to find someone I know, drink a beer, and go home. Touka and I are driving back home tomorrow, which is when she’s supposedly throwing a surprise New Year's visit at Anteiku. However it’s really not much of a surprise, because she failed to realize that if she doesn’t tell anyone, no one is going to be at Anteiku on New Year's day. No one except Yoshimura and Hinami. So I had to email everyone last week making sure that people would actually be present for Touka’s extravaganza. But back to this party, as I am currently being handed a beer.

        “Sup bud” Some broad shouldered guy says handing me a bottle. As he walks away, I notice him stopping by the kitchen counter and leaning over next to two girls. He hands one a beer out of the case he’s holding then he reaches in again, but suddenly stops. He then gives the second girl his beer and puts the empty case on the table. As he walks away I swear he’s muttering under his breath. I have never seen a man this high before.

        Right, it was Hide who tipped me off. Hide, the annoying rey of sunshine who latched onto me during the second week of classes and literally hasn’t gotten out of my ass since. I mentioned going to a party, to which he laughed, and jokingly told me I should go to the stoner party on Friday. Well it’s Friday, and I’m at the stoner party, and it smells disgusting. I took a swig of the beer, thinking what a blessing it is to rent a room with Touka. Suddenly something caught my eye, a girl from my Stats class, Saiko. She was sweet, even though she didn’t do much. However in this situation she proved most helpful; someone to account for my presence at the party.

        “Saiko!” I said, louder than usual, my beer was almost gone. When did that happen? Maybe the stoned guy switched it out for a different one, I wouldn’t be surprised. Although Hide said that stoner parties are the safest becuase everyone's too high to think about anything else. I remember the discussion I had with him about types of parties. He also said that all girl sleepovers were probably the best. I think he was talking about the boobs though. I chuckled to myself remembering how he countered that: “I don’t need boobs when I have your ass”. It was directed at me.

        “Oh hey!” Saiko said finally turning around, or maybe I hadn't noticed. I’m not sure.

        “I didn’t pin you for someone who goes to parties” She said mildly surprised.

        “I’m here out of spite.” I said with a little too much pride.

        “Spite” she giggled “What spite, is it a bet? What are you winning” I had to think for a second.

        “Personal achievement?”

        “Sounds horrible.” She laughed louder. Then she handed me a glass.

        “I don’t know what you’re drinking but I mix mad drinks” She said starting to pour various substances into cup.

        “Ah, not that I don’t trust you but I’ve got to drive tomorrow.” I said. Also I didn’t trust her.

        “I see, where you driving?”

        “I’m going home with Touka Kirishima. Do you know her?”

        “Ya! She’s adorable! I didn’t know you were dating.”

        “Oh…” I blushed a little. “No, it’s nothing like that. Same hometown, we actually worked the same part time job so we’re kind of close.”

        “Childhood lovers!” Saiko exclaimed and started laughing again. I didn’t care enough to correct her at the moment so I grabbed my beer, which felt significantly heavier than before. The bottle also looked like it was a different color, it tasted great though. I don’t really like beer but this beer was really sweet. I really liked this type, I’d have to ask the high guy what he gave me later.

        “So, how’s…” But she cut me off as someone waved to her.

        “Oh, I’m heading out. You know you’re welcome to come with.” She winked. But I really didn’t feel like getting up.

        “Thanks but no thanks…”

        “You’re funny, see ya in class.” She waved to me as she got up.

        The party seemed to be in full swing. Someone even turned on the AC, I really liked their taste in music. I sat around for a few more minutes. I might have had another beer. Some guys were playing beer pong, I tried to join but they kicked me out because I kept hitting the people on the other side with the ping-pong balls. When the clock showed 102:05 I thought I’d been there for enough time. Incidentally when the clock showed 102:07 a heard a familiar voice.

        “You know, when I said this was a good party, it was a joke. Also since when do you listen to Touka?” It was Hide, he looked really cute, but it was really late. I could see that because he was wearing jean patterned pyjama pants.

        “It was fun. And I was about to leave.” I said. I thoroughly enjoyed the beer pong.

        “Leave and do what? Do you even know where you live?” He asked, wildly hand gesturing. He was probably practicing sign language. I didn’t speak sign language maybe someone else at the party did.

        “Ofcourse!” I said, trying to sign language back at him. I hit him in the face. I guess sign language gets pretty personal at some point.

        “Oh my god. Kaneki” He laughed at me. Maybe I signed the wrong thing to him. I think I sounded fine. Also his hair seemed longer than a few minutes ago.

        “I love you” I said, making sure to also comment on how long his hair was, without the sign language this time.

        “You’re definitely drunk. And maybe high?” He paused “And did you just tell me to cut my nails?” What is he talking about. I think he’s the one drunk, not me.

        “Okay, enough is enough, let's go.” He took my hand and pulled me up. My head started to spin a little.

        “Let's get some water too.” I said as we walked to the door.

        “Right” He said waving to the guy who gave me beer as we walked out. I think his name is Mike, or Mack, or Jack, or Seidou. I’ll ask Hide to ask what the good beer was later, they’re friends.

                                                          ------------------------------------------------------

        “Morning dumbass” It was Touka. It seemed like she was banging pots and pans, but then I realized I just has a splitting headache.

        “I’m glad you relaxed, but I’m not letting you drive.” She said staring at me. She also handed me some advil and water.

        “Hide showed up last night to say bye for winter break, but you weren’t home. See, I thought you were with him, so I was really confused. Thank god he’s got a decent head on his shoulders. He was the one that realized you’d find the sketchiest party to go to. And out of spite, what does that even mean? You kept saying that when you got home." She made a convincing impression of me: "I’m went out of spite". Although, it was grammatically incorrect. Maybe that's what I actually said.

        “Also you’re still in your clothes because you kept trying to jump Hide when he tried to get you to change. I was in the room and I think you were ready to suck his dick right then and there.” I could feel the blush rise to my ears. I definitely didn’t remember that.

        “Anyways, I’m sure you have a headache, so take a cold shower, and try to get dressed into something else. I’ll make breakfast.” She said leaving the room. I got up and headed toward the shower. My head still hurt, but a little less.

        “Also! Be quick Hide is coming for breakfast, I felt bad for him. Having to run after you like that. And anyways, we have to eat all our food or we’ll be stuck bussing it back home.” She yelled from the other room.

        My head still hurt but the shower, and the advil, was helping. I didn’t really remember much that happened. There was beer pong, and a girl from one of my classes, I don’t remember which class, or which girl. I think it was a successful night. I doubt Hide or Touka could say the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! It's my first actual fanfic... Please comment. Feel free to pick at my spelling, grammar, characterization, anything really. I would love feedback!! I hope you enjoyed it!! Also can someone explain to me how to make tabs in either HTML or Rich Text becuase I'm at a loss.


End file.
